


All I want to do in the middle of the evening is hold you tight

by fluffypenguinpower



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Mentions of Sextoys, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, bottom max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffypenguinpower/pseuds/fluffypenguinpower
Summary: The one where Max and Carlos accidentally switch suitcases, Pierre laughs at Max's misery and Max and Carlos finally figure out they like eachother





	All I want to do in the middle of the evening is hold you tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lecastellet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecastellet/gifts).



> Title stolen from Toto's Rosanna
> 
> Hey Marlies, have fun with it!  
> If you have any complaints, you know my tumblr.  
> I'm not responsible for anything

Max hates travel days. The stressing about flight times, the lines before you can get on the plane, sitting still for way too long, he hates all of it. He’s glad he finally gets to close the door of his hotel room behind himself and he’s finally alone. After he puts his suitcase down on the bed, he looks around the room to find the bathroom. 

He washes his face with cold water, something that always helps him to get rid of some of the stress that builds up inside of his body. When he’s done he rests his hands on the sink for a while, trying to calm himself a bit further. Deciding that he should definitely unpack before taking a nap, he pushes his body away from the sink to walk back towards the bed.

Stretching his arms above his head gets rid of some of the tension and he groans softly. Letting himself fall down on the bed next, he doesn’t give a damn about being careful with himself. Rubbing a hand through his hair, he unzips his suitcase, frowning when he opens it. Did his mom put extra sweaters in his suitcase again? He shrugs. At least she loves him enough to worry over him even now that he is old enough to take care of himself.

Picking up the sweaters, so he can put them in the closet, he freezes when the clothes under the sweaters become visible. Those are not his. There should be Red Bull stuff, but the clothes in this suitcase are bright yellow and he’s certain he didn’t pack any bright yellow clothes.

Must have taken the wrong suitcase. But who’s suitcase is this then? He tries to remember who were on the plane with him. He knows Dan and Pierre had been there with him, but he knows how their suitcases look, and this one didn’t belong to either of them. Charles had been there too, talking to Nico the whole flight, but Charles doesn’t have bright yellow clothes and Nico’s suitcase is as weird and obnoxious as his fashion sense, so it’s not his suitcase either. That leaves only one person.

Panic starts creeping up on him. The only other person who can be the owner of this suitcase is Carlos, the boy he’s been crushing on since their Toro Rosso days.

He panics even more when he remembers what exactly he put in his own suitcase, because him having Carlos’ suitcase means that Carlos took his. Oh god, he’s screwed!

Trying to steady his breathing, he unlocks his phone, finding the contact of the one person he can talk to about this. Waiting for the call to be answered has him anxiously biting his lip.

He heaves a relieved sigh when Pierre finally picks up the phone. “Did you miss me already?” he hears the voice of his best friend ask and he calms down further as soon as he hears the French accent. “No, I’m fucked,” he answers mournfully. Pierre laughs at him. “Well that was fast! How did you manage that? And why do you sound so sad about that? You wanted it to be Carlos, didn’t you?” Pierre definitely sounds like he’s judging him.

“What? No, Pierre! I didn’t have sex with anyone!” His voice goes up way too far for his licking, but he really can’t believe Pierre would say something like that. “But you said you were fucked?” Pierre sounds like a confused puppy now and Max would feel sorry for him if he hadn’t suggested Max fucked somebody in the 45 minutes it’s been since they left the plane.

“I didn’t mean…” Max struggles with the words a bit before giving up. “Oh whatever! I meant that I’m in trouble, Pierre!” He’s basically yelling at his friend now, great. “Then why didn’t you say so! Tell me, what’s wrong?”

Max takes a deep breath. “So, I was trying to unpack my suitcase and first I just thought my mom added things again, but then I noticed a bright yellow shirt, so it obviously isn’t my suitcase. So then I tried to figure out who’s suitcase this is and you, Dan, Charles and Nico don’t have suitcases like mine, so it can only be Carlos’ suitcase which means that he has mine!”

Pierre is silent for a little while. “So, explain to me, why exactly are you freaking out over this? Because you can just call Carlos to get your own suitcase back?” Pierre sounds confused now, and Max hides his face in his free hand, feeling the blush already creeping up on his cheeks.

“It’s not about the suitcase itself, it’s about what I put in it.” Hopefully Pierre will get the hint. “Why? Did you put your dildo in it or something?” Max squeaks and the next thing he hears is Pierre screaming. “Oh my god, you did!”

Curling further into himself, he tries to disappear. “Even worse, it’s a bright pink vibrator.” The blush is getting worse now and he absolutely hates it. The next thing he hears is Pierre bursting out into laughter on the other side of the line and Max immediately decides he needs a new best friend.

“I can’t believe you would take your vibrator to a race weekend,” Pierre says a few minutes later, still out of breath from laughing. “I’m not judging your sex life either, you asshole! It’s not like I expected anyone else to see what I put in my suitcase!”

“Alright, I’ll stop judging your bad decisions. So, how are you going to fix this?” Pierre has finally calmed down, so he can talk normally again. “I don’t know,” Max moans into the phone. “Maybe you should just call him?” Pierre suggests. Max scoffs. “And what exactly should I tell him? Hey, we switched suitcases and I’d like mine back because my vibrator is in it and I need that to relieve the tension? No thanks.” Max knows he sounds like a child now, but he doesn’t care.  
Pierre chuckles. “I’ll give you fifty euros if you do.” Max lets himself fall back on the bed so that he’s laying down. “And never be able to show my face in the paddock again? Not going to happen.”

Pierre sighs and mutters something in French. “Just text him, say you have his suitcase and that you want to give it back.” Max sighs. “Yeah, that’s a better plan. I’ll do that, thanks, Pierre.”

“No problem! I’m going to tell Charles now!” Max shoots upright on the bed immediately. “No! Don’t!” he yells. “Too late!” the Frenchman yells back and hangs up.

He stays still for a few minutes until a notification pops up on his phone. When he opens it, he sees it’s a message from Charles saying: “of all the colours available, why pink?” He groans, throwing his head back on the bed. He really needs new friends.

After a few more minutes he finally texts Carlos about his suitcase. He gets a reply almost immediately and ten minutes later he’s taking the suitcase to Carlos’ hotel room.

***

The closer he gets, the more his stomach turns. What if Carlos found it? He’ll never be able to look at him again. He might as well write his resignation letter if that happens.

Taking a deep breath, he finally knocks on the door. Carlos opens it almost immediately. “Hey, thank you for coming over so soon.” Carlos is smiling at him and Max feels his cheeks heat up. Carlos moves to let him in and Max walks past him on wobbling legs, stopping in the middle of the room and not knowing what to do with himself.

“I think you should know that I opened your suitcase. At first, I thought my sister was mad at me, annoying me by putting my old Red Bull stuff in my suitcase, but then I found something that most definitely isn’t mine,” Carlos tells him. Max freezes at the low voice Carlos uses to talk to him. He sure hopes Carlos isn’t talking about what Max thinks he’s talking about.

“You do know it’s risky to take toys like that to a race weekend, right?” Carlos asks him in that low voice that does weird things to Max.

“I have my own hotel room and I didn’t expect you to take my suitcase,” Max says with a slightly rough voice. He has to think very non-sexy things for a moment because thinking about Carlos finding his toy is doing things to his crotch he’d rather not have Carlos notice. “I just use it to relieve some of the stress that builds up during the weekends,” he adds.

Carlos grins and steps closer to him, moving to place his hand on Max’s cheek, rubbing the skin with his thumb. “Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me? I tried so hard to get over you and then we accidentally switch suitcases and I find your toy, and it just brings all the old feelings back, mixed with new desires to make you mine. You’re killing me, Max,” Carlos says, just above a whisper while staring into Max’s eyes. 

Max doesn’t dare move, he’d probably do something stupid like kiss Carlos senseless. Carlos groans. “God I’d love that, please do.” Max widens his eyes; did he really say that out loud? Did Carlos really give him permission to kiss him? “Yes, and yes,” Carlos answers, sounding slightly breathless. Max surges forward, kissing Carlos like he’s been wanting to do since their Toro Rosso days.

He immediately decides he loves kissing Carlos. This is better than he imagined, and he’s imagined this way too many times in the last few years. It’s obvious that Carlos is an experienced kisser. Max loses himself in their kiss easily, letting Carlos decide the pace.

He moves one of his hands to grab hold of Carlos’ shirt while he buries the other one in his hair. He pulls Carlos closer, wanting to feel more of him against his own body. Carlos breaks their kiss and moans softly before he moves his face to Max’s neck. Max moves his head back to give him more space, pulling Carlos closer with the hand he still has buried in his hair.

Carlos presses soft kisses to his neck before finding the spot that makes Max weak in his knees and biting down softly. Max can’t stop the noises spilling out of his mouth, clutching onto his dark-haired lover to make sure he stays upright.

Carlos licks over the spot he just bit, making Max gasp loudly. “I love the sounds you make. This is even better than I imagined.” The words are whispered into his ear softly and Max shivers at the hot breath ghosting over his skin. He moans at Carlos’ confession, relieved he wasn’t the only one imagining things like this.

Carlos is playing with the hem of his shirt. “Can I take this off? I want to see you.” Max shivers at the low voice and the dark eyes watching his reaction carefully. He nods quickly, letting go of Carlos to pull his own shirt over his head.

He avoids Carlos’ gaze while dropping his shirt, but he can still feel the Spaniard’s eyes on him, making him feel self-conscious. He crosses his arms, trying to hide from Carlos’ intense stare. The older frowns, softly grabbing the younger’s chin to make blue eyes meet brown. “You don’t have to hide from me, you’re perfect. Come on, I’ll show you,” Carlos whispers softly while stroking Max’s cheek. Then he softly pulls Max along until he’s facing the mirror.

“I want you to look at yourself. Don’t focus on me, but on your own body.” Max huffs but gives in when the older man gives him a stern look. Carlos sinks to his knees in front of him, making Max gasp softly. Carlos unties his shoelaces and helps Max take them and his socks off. Max decides he likes seeing Carlos on his knees, moving his hands to tangle his fingers into dark hair again.

Carlos grins up at him before moving forward to kiss Max’s stomach, just below his bellybutton. He places his hands on Max’s hips to hold him in place and starts pressing open mouthed kisses to Max’s stomach, trailing down from his bellybutton to his right hip.

Max follows his movements in the mirror, staring at the soft pink spots Carlos left behind on the skin of his stomach. He must say, he likes the way they look, and he definitely loves the feeling of Carlos kissing him like that.

After Carlos has repeated the same process to Max’s left hip, he pulls back and move his hand to the front of Max’s jeans. “Can I?” Carlos sounds slightly wrecked already and Max loves it. He nods, expecting Carlos to go on, but instead Carlos raises an eyebrow at him.

Only when Max groans out a yes does Carlos continue. He is careful when he pulls down Max’s jeans and underwear, but Max has to use him for balance to make sure he doesn’t fall over while stepping out of his clothes. He pulls on Carlos’ shirt, wanting it off so he isn’t the only one naked.

Carlos gets rid of his shirt easily, placing his hands back on Max’s hips as soon as his shirt hits the floor. He smiles up at his younger lover before moving forward to take him into his mouth, immediately moving down the length and sucking. 

Max sure hopes the walls are thick because otherwise everybody is going to hear him, seeing he can’t stop himself from moaning. Carlos is doing things with his mouth Max never felt before and it feels amazing.

He tries to obey Carlos’ command of looking at himself in the mirror, but he has to close his eyes to make himself last when Carlos moves a hand to his balls. He fondles them a bit before pressing fingers into the spot behind them, making Max buck his hips automatically.

Max has to warn Carlos way too soon for his liking. Carlos pulls off and smiles. He starts pushing Max back towards the bed as soon as he’s back on his feet. He pushes the younger down and then opens his own jeans, grinning seductively at the younger while slowly and sensually getting rid of the rest of his clothing.

He moves to lay down on the bed and Max can’t help but stare. Carlos looks beautiful with all those muscles hidden under gorgeous tan skin and his cock resting hard against his stomach. The Spaniard moves to rest his hands behind his head before giving Max the permission he wanted so badly.

Max immediately moves to straddle his lover’s thighs and bends forward to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. When he breaks their kiss, he repeats Carlos’ trick, beginning to kiss his neck. From there he moves down his lover’s body, trailing kisses down his chest and stomach.

He pauses for a moment, just staring at the gorgeous body laid out for him. When Carlos makes an annoyed sound, Max ducks down to lick along his hipbone. Looking up through his lashes, he sees Carlos throw his head back before moaning loudly, making Max’s cock twitch. He grins before he moves to let the Spaniard’s tip slip into his mouth, sucking softly and moving his tongue to lick at the slit.

“If you don’t want this to be over yet, you should stop right now,” Carlos tells him in a breathless voice and Max immediately lets go to sit up. “Do you have any lube?” Carlos groans at the teasing tone in Max’s voice. “Yes, it’s in my suitcase,” he answers after a moment. He places his hands on Max’s hips, lifting him slightly to move him off his thighs and onto the bed.

When he’s finally found the lube, he turns back towards the bed, seeing Max spread out and waiting for him. Max rolls over onto his stomach, pushing his ass up, and Carlos feels his cock twitch in response.

He moves back to the bed quickly, dropping himself onto it before moving to kiss at the small of Max’s back. “You look so beautiful like this.” Max grins at that before answering: “You’re very nice to look at, too. Now hurry up before I do it myself.”

Carlos slicks his fingers up generously, not wanting to hurt the younger. Max moans when the first finger is finally pressed into him. Carlos keeps kissing his lover’s skin while fingering him open, stretching him and adding fingers until he deems Max stretched enough to be fucked.

He pulls his fingers out carefully before flipping Max over, silencing the protest about being manhandled with a deep kiss. He then reaches out to the nightstand, where the hotel staff conveniently placed condoms, and for the first time in his career he appreciates it.

Max grabs his wrist and steals the package out of his hand. “I know you and I both get tested more than enough to be sure that we’re both clean. So, if you’re okay with it, I’d like it if you’d fuck me without.” Carlos nods dumbly, allowing Max to throw the foil packet somewhere it won’t bother them anymore.

He slicks himself up thoroughly, ignoring Max telling him he doesn’t mind a bit of pain. He presses his lover back into the mattress as soon as he’s done. “Let me cherish our first time together. Next time you get to take the lead.” Max smiles at the mention of a next time, loving that Carlos doesn’t see this as a one-time thing.

Carlos carefully lines up before locking eyes with Max and starting to push into him slowly. He keeps moving until he’s all the way inside the younger and then he keeps still until Max demands he starts moving.

He builds up a slow rhythm, pushing deep into his younger lover, loving the moans he gets in response. Max gets impatient soon and begins to push his hips up to meet Carlos halfway. He grabs onto Carlos to pull him down, so he can kiss him while wrapping his legs around his hips at the same time. Carlos angles his hips slightly different on the next thrust and knows he’s found the right spot from Max moaning loudly into their kiss.

The older grins before picking up the pace slightly, not wanting this to be over too soon. He uses one of his hands to pin Max back down to the mattress when the younger tries to speed up the process. Carlos loves seeing his lover like this, with his head thrown back, mouth open, cheeks and chest flushed, and his hand clawing at the sheets to ground himself.

Carlos ducks down to suck a bruise right below Max’s collar bone, where it can easily be hidden from the world, but still clearly visible for the younger. He bites into the skin before soothing it with his tongue, loving the sounds it provokes.

He closes his fingers around the base of Max’s cock, squeezing softly before slowly stroking upwards to rub his thumb over the sensitive head. Max groans in response, arching his back up and scratching his nails down his lover’s back. Carlos moves his hip a bit faster, moving deeper, in an attempt to rub against the younger’s prostate in a more satisfying way, moaning when the younger clamps down on him in response.

He picks up the pace of his hand, matching it with the rhythm of his hips, feeling the knot in his stomach tighten even more. “Please, so close,” Max begs him. Carlos rubs his thumb over Max’s tip while hitting his prostate at the same time. Max moans loudly in response, pressing his nails into the Spaniard’s shoulder blades and comes, painting their stomachs white.  
Carlos lets himself go when he feels the younger clench down on him as a result of his own orgasm. He bites down on Max’s collar bone while his hips twitch a few more times.

It takes him a few minutes to come to his senses, rolling away from Max and sitting up. “Come on, time for a shower,” he tells the younger, who immediately protests and tries to move away. Carlos stands up and easily lifts Max off the bed and carries him into the bathroom without complaining. He helps him clean his body, standing under the hot water for a while when they’re clean. They just hold onto each other, standing under the hot water in silence.

When they finally get out, they take their time drying each other off, pressing kisses to damp skin whenever they get the chance. They move back to the bed when they’re dry, Max grabbing his phone on the way.

When Carlos raises an eyebrow in a silent question, Max tells him he needs to tell his best friends that he’s still alive. Carlos grins devilishly, stealing the phone out of Max’s hands. He opens the camera app and takes a picture of him kissing Max on his cheek before texting it to both Pierre and Charles.

“Now that they know you’re alive, come here, I want to cuddle,” Carlos tells his lover. Max grins widely and moves to snuggle up to the Spaniard. “I love you, Carlos.” The older smiles lovingly at the boy in his arms. “I love you too.”


End file.
